Different
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: Dia satu-satu nya makhluk berdarah vampire dan serigala, dia satu-satu nya Makhluk yang membuat seluruh alam bertekuk lutut pada nya. Dia berbeda. Dia di buru Klan Serigala. Cho Kyuhyun, Bae Soo Ji, Lee Seung Gi, and all member SM Town.


Title : Different

Cast : Cho KyuHyun, Bae Soo Ji, All Artis SM town, Lee Seung Gi, Park Jiyeon,

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Genre : Horor

Rating : T (Rating akan naik sesuai dengan bertambah nya Chapter, kadang rating turun lagi)

**Warning : Author menggunakan semua cast SM Entertaiment, beberapa dari mereka akan Author pasang kan, jadi Mianhamnida kalo ada yang nggak suka dengan pasangan mereka. Typo masih bertebaran dimana-mana,, EYD sangat kacau…**

Summary : _Dia satu-satu nya makhluk berdarah vampire dan serigala, dia satu-satu nya Makhluk yang membuat seluruh alam bertekuk lutut pada nya. Dia berbeda. Dia di buru Klan Serigala. Cho Kyuhyun, Bae Soo Ji, Lee Seung Gi, and all member SM Town._

.

.

Chapter 1

.

Leeteuk menatap orang-orang yang berdiri dihadapan nya dengan wajah garang. Mata nya merah menyala, dibibir nya terlihat taring yang siap menerkam mereka yang berdiri didepan nya dengan angkuh. Leeteuk mempererat pelukan nya pada _yeoja_ yang tengah meringkuk disebelah nya. Sikap nya begitu protektif, ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh _Yeoja_ itu.

Taeyeon, _Yeoja_ yang tengah meringkuk dipelukan Leeteuk. Secara perlahan ia menyibakkan pony nya. Menatap kumpulan makhluk didepan mereka. Makhluk bermata biru, sama seperti diri nya. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuh nya pada Leeteuk ketika mata biru nya bertemu dengan mata biru milik pemimpin Klan nya. Wajah cantik nya terlihat pucat, ketakutan jelas membayang disana.

"Serahkan dia pada kami." Sipemimpin klan bermata biru menatap Leeteuk dan Taeyeon dengan garang.

Leeteuk mendengus. Ia menatap _Yeoja_ dihadapan nya itu dengan jijik. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan bayi ku pada kalian! Jika mau, kalian bisa membawa kami!"

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Leeteuk dengan sinis. "Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian. Aku tidak membutuhkan penghianat seperti dia!" Dengan garang ia menunjuk Taeyeon. "Serah kan Bayi itu!"

"Untuk apa kau meminta bayi kami? Dia tidak bersalah!"

Lagi-lagi _Yeoja_ itu mendengus. "Aku tidak bodoh Park Jung Soo. Aku tau bayi mu itu Setengah Vampire dan setengah Serigala. Bukan hanya itu, aku dengan ketika lahir seluruh alam menyambut kelahiran nya." Ia menatap Leeteuk dan Taeyeon bergantian. "Kalian tau apa arti nya itu? Setelah seribu tahun lama nya, akhir nya pengganti Park Tae Seo si penakhluk alam muncul. Seluruh alam akan tunduk pada perintah nya. Bayangkan, seluruh alam!" dia kembali mendengus. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, kelahiran nya mengancam kesejahteraan klan ku. kelahiran nya akan mengancam kedudukan Klan ku!"

"Tapi dia juga bagian dari klan mu. Dia putra ku." untuk pertama kali nya Taeyeon angkat bicara. Dengan cemas ia menatap pemimpin nya.

Si pemimpin menatap Taeyeon dengan garang. "Lalu kau bermaksud merendah kan Klan mu sendiri? Ingat Kim Taeyeon, selama seribu tahun ini Klan kita jadi yang terkuat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan putra mu menghancurkan Klan ku, seperti Tae Seo menghancurkan nya dulu."

"Tapi belum tentu putra kami berbuat seperti itu." Balas Leeteuk, mata nya terlihat semakin memerah. "Lagi pula, peristiwa seribu tahun lalu, bukan kan penyebab nya juga kalian? Kalian merasa berkuasa dan mencoba menghancurkan Klan-klan lain nya. Karena ketamakan kalian lah Tae Seo mengambil tindakan untuk menghancurkan Klan kalian."

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Leeteuk dengan murka. "Aku tidak mau berdebat dengan mu! Cepat serahkan bayi itu! Atau kalian mati ditangan ku." detik berikut nya sepuluh kuku nya berubah seperti kuku Serigala, runcing dan tajam. "Serahkan bayi itu pada ku!"

Leeteuk memeluk Taeyeon dengan erat. "Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan nya pada mu!"

_Yeoja_ itu murka. Dengan sekali lompatan ia berhasil sampai didepan Leeteuk. Ia mengarahkan kuku-kuku nya yang runcing pada Leeteuk. Namun namja itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia menyambut cakar yang runcing itu dengan telapak tangan nya. Darah mulai membanjiri tubuh nya ketika cakar itu mengoyak telapak tangan nya.

"Akh." Erang Leeteuk. Ia mendorong tubuh Taeyeon agar menjauh dari nya. Detik berikut nya namja tampan itu melompat kearah Pemimpin klan serigala, taring nya yang tajam siap mengoyak leher musuh nya.

Namun _Yeoja_ itu bukan tandingan Leeteuk. Sedikit berkelit ia berhasil mematahkan serangan Leeteuk. Tanpa menunggu serangan selanjut nya dia menelingkung lengan Leeteuk. Dengan ganas ia mengoyak bahu Leeteuk dengan cakar nya yang tajam. Seketika darah langsung membanjiri arena pertempuran.

Leeteuk meringis kesakitan. Ia menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan garang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dipunyai nya Leeteuk kembali menerjang lawan nya. Namun ia terlalu lemah, satu tendangan yang mengarah ke dada nya tidak bisa ia dielakkan. Leeteuk tersungkur tepat disebelah Taeyeon.

"_Andwae_! _Oppa_!" jerit Taeyeon. Ia berusaha menghentikan darah di bahu Leeteuk dengan cara menekan-nekan nya.

_Yeoja_ itu bermaksud kembali menyerang Leeteuk, ia menyeringai ketika melihat musuh nya berhasil diroboh kan. Hanya satu kali tendangan lagi maka ia akan berhasil membunuh Leeteuk. namun satu hembusan angin kencang membuat nya terhuyung-huyung kebelakang. _Yeoja_ itu tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak dari sipenyerang misterius, tubuh nya langsung membentur pohon.

"Hentikan Boa-_ssi_." Hardikan yang keras namun cukup berwibawa.

_Yeoja_ itu, Kwon Boa. Ketua Klan Serigala menatap Vampire yang baru muncul itu dengan garang. Namun detik berikut nya tatapan mata nya yang tadi tajam kembali lembut.

"Jangan halangi aku untuk membunuh nya Kangta-_ssi_."

Vampire itu, Kangta. Ketua klan Vampire menatap Boa dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyakiti klan ku."

Boa mendengus. "Aku hanya menginginkan bayi itu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena dia telah mengancam kesejahteraan Klan ku! aku tidak mau peristiwa Seribu tahun yang lalu terulang kembali."

Kangta tertawa merdu. "Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mu Boa-_ssi_. Kau mengatakan Bayi itu adalah ancaman, sedangkan dia masih kecil dan belum tau apa-apa. _Mianhamnida_ Boa-_ssi_. Sebaik nya kau kembali saja ke daerah mu! Kau tau ini masih daerah vampire."

Boa menatap Kangta dengan garang. Ia kemudian beralih menatap Taeyeon. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawa penghianat ini."

"Penghianat?" Kangta menatap Boa dengan mata teduh nya. "Penghianatan seperti apa yang telah dilakukan Taeyeon-_ssi_?"

Boa mendengus kesal. "Karena dia telah menikah dengan Vampire dan melahirkan bayi yang akan menghancurkan Klan nya sendiri."

Kangta tertawa. "Boa-_ssi_. Dari zaman dulu tidak ada larangan Serigala menikah dengan Vampire. Dan masalah bayi itu, apa kau yakin dia akan menghancurkan Klan mu? Bagaimana jika suatu hari dia menolong Klan mu? _Mianhamnida_ Boa-_ssi_, aku tidak bisa menyerahkan bayi tak berdosa yang juga bagian dari Klan ku sendiri kepada mu."

"Dia setengah! Dia berbeda dengan kita."

"Tapi dia juga Vampire." Kangta tersenyum. "Pulang lah!"

Boa mendengus. "Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap mencari bayi itu!" ia berbalik. Dengan sekali hentakan kaki, Boa menghilang bersama anggota nya.

Kangta menatap Taeyeon dan Leeteuk. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

000000000000000000000000000000

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leeteuk dan Taeyeon sama-sama menundukkan kepala dihadapan kangta. Kedua nya tidak berani menatap mata teduh didepan mereka. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Jangan terus menunduk!" ucap Kangta lembut. Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua nya.

Leeteuk dan Taeyeon mengangkat kepala mereka. Menatap wajah teduh Kangta yang selalu tersenyum pada mereka. Kangta, selama seribu lima ratus tahun ini telah memimpin klan Vampire. Dengan kelembutan dan kebaikan nya ia berhasil merengkuh para Vampire yang awal nya liar kini menjadi lebih beradap. Bahkan mereka bisa menahan keinginan mereka untuk membunuh Manusia.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicara kan dengan kalian!"

Leeteuk menggenggam erat tangan Taeyeon. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Aku ingin agar Kyuhyun di jauh kan dari kalian!" pinta Kangta tanpa berbasa basi.

"_Mwo_?" Leeteuk dan Taeyeon sama-sama kaget. "_Chonha_! _Andwae_! _Jebal_ jangan pisah kan kami dari Kyuhyun. _Jebal_ _Chonha_! _Jebaaal_!" pinta Leeteuk.

"_Andwae_!" gumam Taeyeon lirih. Ia menggeleng panic. bagaimana mungkin ia akan dipisahkan dengan putra nya sendiri? Putra nya yang baru ia lahirkan 4 hari yang lalu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Ucap Kangta tegas dan lembut. "Ini semua demi Putra kalian juga. Jika dia masih berada disekitar kita, aku berani jamin Boa pasti bisa menemukan nya. Dan Yeoja itu akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan nya. Tapi jika dia dijauh kan dari kita maka Boa akan kesulitan menemukan nya."

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Justru itu _Chonha_, jika dia dijauhkan dari kita maka keselamatan nya akan terancam."

Kangta tersenyum. "Tenang saja, dia akan dirawat oleh Yunho dan Victoria. Kalian tau kan mereka adalah para petarung handal klan Vampire. Aku yakin mereka bisa menjaga putra kalian dengan baik."

"Tapi tetap saja, Kwon Boa pasti akan curiga. Apalagi Kyuhyunnie setengah serigala, dia pasti punya bau serigala. Dan juga dia setengah Vampire. Kyuhyunnie akan tinggal bersama Victoria dan Yunho, pasti mereka akan mengira Kyuhyunnie adalah anak Victoria dan Yunho. Boa pasti akan curiga kenapa nanti nya Kyuhyunnie tidak terlihat seperti Vampire pada umum nya."

Kangta kembali tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik jubah nya. "Kau tau ini kalung apa?"

Leeteuk ternganga. "Bukan kah itu kalung yang digunakan para Vampire dan Serigala untuk menyamarkan identitas mereka? Kalung yang terbuat dari tetesan darah para peri?"

Kangta mengangguk. "Selama Kyuhyun masih memakai kalung ini, maka tidak ada seorang pun yang akan tau dia itu adalah Setengah serigala dan setengah Vampire. Dan jika dia memakai kalung ini maka keinginan nya untuk menghisap darah akan hilang. Inti nya selama kalung ini dia pakai maka dia akan terlihat normal seperti manusia biasa." Kangta menatap perubahan wajah Leeteuk dan Taeyeon. Ia menarik nafas lega ketika kedua nya kembali berwajah cerah. "Untuk berjaga-jaga dan menambah kekuatan nya aku akan mengirimkan darah peri untuk dikonsumsi nya. Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyia-nyia kan putra kalian. Hanya dia satu-satu nya yang bisa menakhlukkan alam. Hanya dia satu-satu nya makhluk yang akan menyatukan seluruh klan dimuka bumi ini."

Leeteuk dan Taeyeon saling pandang.

"Kalau begitu, apakah sesekali kami boleh bertemu dengan nya?"

Kangta menggeleng. "Jika kalian menemui nya maka kemungkinan besar Boa akan berhasil menemukan nya. Yunho dan Victoria akan pura-pura mengadopsi anak manusia. Dengan begitu semua kecurigaan Boa akan hilang."

Leeteuk dan Taeyeon mengangguk pasrah. Bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Putra mereka.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

00000000000000000000000

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

TBC

.

.

Ini FF horror pertama Author..

Mohon Review nya!


End file.
